Story Preview
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *I'm not sure how well this will do, so I'm putting up the beginning/preview of it to see how it goes. Summary:* A young girl by the name of Kem has been hearing stories about the great land of Hyrule and her heroes since she was a little girl. Now sixteen she learns that the last hero disappeared and Hyrule fell to darkness. Getting there is easily, but saving it will not be.


**I told my older sister this idea and she thought it wouldn't do well, so I decided to post a part of it up and see what people thought. If enough people favorite and/or review it I may just do the rest of the idea. Anyway, please review and let me know if you think I should do this idea or not. If I get enough requests wanting more I will do the rest of the idea. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_A long time ago in a land that has not been seen in centuries, there was yet another hero who was going to save it from the darkness that threatened to cover and consume it. This hero's name was Link, just like all the many others. He held the tri-force of courage on his right hand along with his sword, his shield oppisite it. The evil doer was getting weak and his power starting to fade, this is when the hero went to strike. But the moment he went to make his move, he disappeared. No one could find him, he was just gone, just as if he had turned into thin air, and all was lost forever. The evil doer got his strength and power back at this news. The darkness spread across Hyrule like a whirlwind and all was lost. The hero never returned, and Hyrule was lost._

"But that can't be how the story ends! The hero always wins, he always puts the sword back for the next hero to come back, and he goes home!" shouted an upset sixteen year old from the couch. The grown man sitting across from her sighed.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that's what the ending is, and it's the last one, Hyrule was never saved I'm afraid." The man stood up and walked out of the room. The girl crossed her arms and growled. Ever since she was a little girl her father had told her stories of Hyrule and her heroes. Her mother didn't like them though because she believed it was real. And it was mind you, very real. She stood up and glared at her older sister as she leaned in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Why do you listen to that mumbo jumbo anyway?" she asked. "You're sixteen Kem, you're too old for this." Kem glared at her sister.

"Oh, shut up. If I wanna believe it, I'll believe. It's no business of yours." And with that Kem walked into the backyard. Her sister sighed and walked up to her room. Kem was such a child sometimes. But there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Kem hopped over her fence and walked into the forest behind their yard. She smiled. She had always imagined this was one of Hyrule's forests and she was the hero protecting it. But after hearing this new story she didn't really feel like it today, so she decided to go for a walk instead. She stretched her arms and started her walk over all the branches and leaves.

It was a nice place with a bit of sunlight coming in through the branches of the trees that towered over head. Small forest critters ran along the branches above and the fallen leaves down below. She heard a woodpecker tapping on a tree, and a chick-a-dee let out a loud song. The air was nice and crisp in the fall afternoon and there was a slight chill in the air. Linada stopped by the river and smiled. She stepped on the rock in the middle and hopped to the other side. She looked behind her. No one ever crossed the river but her. Some believed it was cursed or haunted, while others believed it was holy ground. Linada believed neither.

She turned to look back where she was going and walked on the leaf covered ground. She was always so busy during the fall days that she had never seen the forest in this season before, it looked quite beautiful. She stopped as the crunching of leaves stopped beneath her feet and she looked down. The grass was a bright green as if it were summer and no leaves covered the ground in the small grove surrounding her little water fall. She looked up to see a the water sparkling in the light and flowers still growing all around her. She took off her jacket and felt the summer-like warmth that surrounded her. She took in a deep breath of the fresh sent and walked forward towards the small pool that the tiny waterfall poured into.

"Maybe this is holy ground," Kem thought out loud with a smile as her feet started to get wet, though she didn't seem to notice. She looked around at all the flowers and the sparkling water in awe at the sight. She stopped and looked down to find her boots all wet. She groaned. Her mother was going to kill her for this. If she found out she was playing in water just was winter was going to start she was going to be in huge trouble. She sighed and went to go back, but found she couldn't move. "What the... huh?" The water around her started to glow, and slowly rose to cover around her. There was a bright light and Kem screamed as she used her arms to cover up her face.

She put her arms down and found she was still standing in the small pool. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked down at her feet. She lifted her left foot to find that she could move. She shrugged and turned around to go home. She froze instantly as she found that a forest did not lay before her. But instead she found a stone wall with an gate that was unlocked, which was placed in the middle of an opening between the rock wall. Kem rubbed her eyes and looked again, finding that nothing changed. Kem swallowed nervously and decided to find out where exactly she was at the moment. She stood a step forward and heading towards the gate. Hopefully someone would be able to answer her.

* * *

**Well, there's the preview/beginning. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. If you don't want to review but want me to continue just favorite.**

**Thanks for reading  
**


End file.
